Twenty Years
by Seras0Victoria
Summary: 10 Years Ago, Present Time, 10 Years Ahead. Allen disappeared with the Noahs and hasn't been seen since. Lenalee remembers a childhood memory that she should never have forgotten. Will that past memory help her find the the future she longs for? Slight AU
1. 10 Years Before

Twenty Years

Part 1

*So, for those who have read my handful of stories, whether DGM-related or not, you know that I don't like to write AU's (others are really good at it but it's not my personal preference). I like to keep my fics within the same realm/time/space so that it tries to fit in with what's currently going on as much as possible, even if it's just a little window of time in between scenes from the manga or anime. But, I saw this fan art of chibi-Allen and chibi-Lenalee sitting together and it made me think of this little story. This doesn't happen in the actual DGM universe so please excuse the events that I'm going to make happen but I will try to keep it as faithful to the characters as possible. If you want to see the artwork that made take yet another detour from "Revelations," (yeah, it's the artist's fault! Lol) it's at:

http:/i79(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/j156/jenchough/Misc/LenaleeAllenChibi(dot)jpg

Of course, replace the (dot) with actual dots. FF is such a Nazi about direct links!

Requisite Disclaimer: Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, and all characters in the DGM Universe do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for a while to suit my purpose. If it wasn't clear before, I will reiterate that this is an Allen Walker X Lenalee Lee story.

**Astley's Amphitheatre – Lambeth, London England – 10 years ago**

"Where are we going, mother?"

"You'll soon see."

"But I want to know now…"

"Lenalee, your brother did a lot of planning for this all by himself so he could surprise you for your birthday so don't spoil it for him either. You'll be delighted, I promise!"

"Awwww…but…"

Taking his nose out of the scientific theory course book he had been reading during the carriage ride, he looked up just in time to see her pout. Komui smiled at his little sister. She certainly had the patience of a newly turned 6 year old, that was certain, but it wasn't every day that he and his sister were able to follow his parents on one of their business trips to England and celebrate her birthday as well. He wanted the occasion to be something she'd always remember.

He reached across and ruffled her hair, which was done up in pigtails.

"Nii-san! It's gonna get messy!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Nothing could make you any less pretty than you already are, Lenalee-chan," he beamed.

Lenalee blushed and looked down. She was never quite sure how to take compliments, especially from him. Her brother saw pretty girls at his University all the time. She saw so many of them herself whenever her parents took her to visit him at school but he always told Lenalee that no one could compare to her. She often wondered if her brother should start wearing glasses like some of his friends did.

"Well, here we are, sweet girl! Happy birthday!" announced her mother, excitedly.

"Happy birthday, Lenalee-chan," said Komui, gently smiling, hoping for the best.

Lenalee looked outside the carriage window as it slowed down and was amazed at what filled her eyes and nose and ears. She had never seen so many bright colors mixing and matching in one place. Everywhere she looked were people dressed in outlandish and funny costumes, colored flags were being flown high, horses with beautiful decorations on their headdress and saddles were being escorted to a large building, and everywhere she looked were treats and toys! She could smell sweet, sugary things and hear different music being played.

"What is this place?" Lenalee asked slowly, in awe, as her eyes became the size of dish plates.

"It's the circus, Lenalee-chan," answered Komui, "I thought you'd like to see it while we're here in London. It's different from our Chinese acrobats so maybe you can compare them and tell me which you like better?"

"Nii-san, this is so great! Thank you!" she shouted as she threw herself into his arms.

Komui held her warmly. Since he had gone to University, he didn't see her nearly as much as he wanted to. He came home whenever possible during holidays or long breaks. But it still wasn't enough. Coming from an affluent family, he was able to request some time away from his classes as long as he studied during his travels and was back in time for testing. Having excelled in school since the day he enrolled in kindergarten, no one doubted Komui's abilities. So, when it came time for Lenalee's 6th birthday, he made sure to have at least a month to travel with her and his parents to London where his father had many partners in a thriving silk fabric trade.

Playfully giving one of her pigtails a tug to signal it was time to go, he held her hand and walked out of the carriage together with their mother who led the way.

"You did a sweet thing, my son," she said as she turned to him, gently cupping his face with both hands. "Your sister couldn't be happier."

"That's all I could ask for," he replied genuinely.

"What are thooooose?" interrupted Lenalee, gesturing to the pastry stand a few yards away.

"Ah, I believe those are custards and cakes. Do you want to try it?" asked Komui.

"Yes, please!"

"All right, I am going back to your father's office," said their mother. "The meeting should be starting in an hour or so and I must be there to make sure the ledgers are drawn up correctly. Your father can sell stripes to a tiger but he cannot keep books for the life of him. Let's see, It's one o'clock now. I'll be back at six o'clock, is that enough time?"

"Yes, mother, byeeeeee!" was all Lenalee could say as she practically dragged her brother toward the pastry stand. Komui smiled and bowed to his mother before turning his full attention to Lenalee.

She fondly looked after her two children as Komui pointed to a dark brown confection that seemed like it was coated in some kind of frosting. She had tasted chocolate before but the flavor didn't sit well with her. Maybe Lenalee would like it more. As she watched her take in a bite, her mother turned and stepped back into the carriage with the help of the footman as the coachman readied the horses for departure. The last thing she heard before she sped away was the sound of Lenalee's high voice crying, "I want more, please!" She smiled and set her mind to the business ahead of her.

After only two hours, Komui was exhausted. Little did he know how curious his sister was as she asked about every little thing she espied. Whether it was the show horses, the clowns, the acrobats, the magicians, the balloons, the different foods, Lenalee had fifty questions about each of them. He chalked it up to inquisitiveness and thirst for knowledge that obviously ran in the family.

"Can we sit down for a little bit, Lenalee-chan? Your brother is tired from you being on his shoulders."

"But then I'm too small to see everything, nii-san."

"I know and I'm sorry but maybe if we rest just a little bit, you can get back up again, yes? I'm much older than you so I wear out more easily," explained Komui as he found the nearest bench to sit on.

"I'm sorry, nii-san. I don't want to make you work so hard."

Komui was always amazed by his little sister's thoughtfulness. She had all the traits that a princess should have. After all, she was certainly treated like one. But she also showed a great sense of consideration for others and was uncannily able to sympathize with those around her more than any child should. He knew that was one of the reasons why he wanted to always protect her; because someday, she would start to feel others' hurt as if they were her own and there would be no end to it then.

"Can I have six-pence?"

Komui was ever proud of his little sister, already well-traveled enough to convert the different currencies in her head. "What do you need?"

"I'm thirsty."

Komui handed her the coins and she ran off to the nearest beverage stand. It was a drizzly day in London, as it usually was anytime he visited here. But February was always chilly and wet. Still, there were many spectators and visitors to the amphitheatre this day. Phillip Astley ran one of the first and largest circuses in the greater London area so Komui made sure to choose this one. Performers and vendors from all over the country came to show their talents and their wares here.

"Here you go, nii-san!" said Lenalee as she held out a cup of steaming dark liquid.

"Coffee! How did you know, Lenalee-chan?"

"That's all you had when I visited you at school last time. You must like it a lot."

Komui kissed the top of Lenalee's head which caused her to blush furiously, her red cheeks and nose in stark contrast to the white stole and jacket she wore to keep out the cold.

"This is perfect, thank you."

Lenalee patiently waited for Komui to regain his energy but he seemed to be lounging and enjoying his coffee too much. She looked at the little house next to where they were sitting.

"Nii-san! Can I go in here while you rest? It says they do magic and juggling and tell funny stories inside! You can come get me when you're ready!"

Komui looked at the fun house. There was only one entrance and exit so he felt confident she'd not be able to go anywhere else without him seeing her.

"All right Lenalee-chan, I'll be right here so don't go anywhere until I come get you or just come out if you're done."

She smiled and stepped into the house. There was a small stage and chairs that sat 30 people inside. The show was already going on so she found a seat in the very front and watched the big clown juggle 3 colorful balls, then 4 balls, then 5 balls. She applauded each time a ball was added. What intrigued her was that the balls were coming from somewhere off stage from the side but she couldn't see anything behind the curtains covering the wings. Then a large bouncy ball that was half the size of the man came slowly rolling out; he sat atop it at first while juggling and then managed to bounce himself up to a standing position as he still kept the balls in the air. Lenalee burst out in applause. But her curiosity got the better of her and she left her seat to round the side of the stage.

She heard shuffling and boxes being opened and closed and when she finally got to the very side of the stage she lifted up the curtain flap quickly and sneaked inside before anyone could see where she had gone. When she turned, she was met with a pair of unblinking wide, grey eyes.

"Um…hello…" Lenalee said, tentatively, as she waved.

"Hello…" came the reply from the small brown-haired boy wearing a checkered coat. He had stopped mid-action at the intrusion.

"Sorry, I don't mean to bother you. I wanted to see where the things were coming from."

"Oh…yeah, I just help sometimes with the shows…" he stammered, as he scratched the back of his head.

"You work at the circus? How fun!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Shhhh," the boy hushed.

"Oh, sorry…." said Lenalee immediately.

The boy began to throw other items such as a hat and cane and rings to the performer like clockwork, as if he could do it in his sleep. Lenalee thought he was about her age and yet he got to be outside of the house and work in an amazing place like this. She wanted to ask him a million things, if only he stopped for a minute.

There was applause from the small audience and then the performer began to play-act a story and everyone hushed to listen and watch. Lenalee was only interested in talking to the boy in front of her.

"Have you done this for a long time?"

"A few months," he replied sitting down during the lull in the show.

Lenalee sat down on top of a closed trunk next to him.

"Can you do those things, too?"

"A little, Mana is teaching me every day."

"Who's that?"

The boy pointed at the man onstage. He had so much make-up on she couldn't really tell what he actually looked like.

"Wow. Are you going to do this too when you get bigger?"

"I don't know. I just see what happens today and then the next day and the next day."

Lenalee thought about his words. Her days were planned months in advance by her parents so she couldn't fathom how this boy lived not knowing what tomorrow would bring. But there was also a certain sense of fun about it, too.

"Where are you from? I don't think I've seen anyone like you here before," inquired the boy before Lenalee could get in another question.

"I'm just here with my brother. We are visiting from China. Do you know where that is?"

"I think it's very far away."

Lenalee nodded. "It took us so many days to get here. But I'm glad. It's my birthday today and this was my present."

"Oh…happy birthday," said the boy, with a sad expression.

"When is your birthday?"

"I…it…just passed – on Christmas."

"Your birthday is on Christmas? Awww…I hope you still get presents for both," said Lenalee, smiling.

"Y-yeah…" he replied, looking down at his crossed legs.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Huh?"

"Your hand, it's wrapped up. Did you hurt it?"

"Oh, yeah, just a little accident. It happens around here all the time. It's nothing."

The boy looked up to see if the girl was buying it but what he saw was a curious expression on her face. She looked so very sad but he didn't know why. Then she made as if to reach out for the very hand he wanted to hide.

"No!" he said more abruptly than he wanted, pulling away from her.

"Lenalee recoiled, almost as if she herself wasn't sure what was happening.

"I didn't…sorry…"

"No, it's nothing, you didn't do anything wrong. It still kind of hurts so I didn't want anything to happen to it, you know?" he quickly explained, hoping he didn't hurt her feelings.

"Yeah…okay…"

There was another burst of applause from the audience and the boy got up on cue.

"I have to go now. The show is over but I have to help clean up the stage."

Lenalee nodded.

He didn't know why but he wanted her to not look sad anymore. He wanted her to smile and be happy as she was only moments before.

"Hey, happy birthday," he said softly, and he reached into the cuff of his covered left sleeve and pulled out a small bouquet of fake flowers. He learned that trick just a few days ago and he was glad that he kept them there if not for this very purpose of cheering her up.

Lenalee looked up and saw the flowers appear out of nowhere. She instantly lit up and her eyes widened. And her smile returned. The boy felt relieved.

"Thank you! That's so great! You're going to be even better than him someday!" she exclaimed, referring to the man taking a bow onstage. She graciously accepted the flowers from the boy and tried to smell them before realizing they weren't real. She smiled anyway.

"They don't smell like flowers but you do so that's okay, right?" he chuckled.

Lenalee thought about the plum blossom soap her mother had bought for her to use at home.

Well, it was nice meeting you," Allen began, feeling a bit reluctant to let go of her happy disposition on such a dreary day.

"You, too! Oh! When you're done cleaning up, do you want to come play with me and my brother? I don't think we have to leave for a couple of hours still."

"There's one more show for the day but…okay! I can come after the show and maybe walk around with you. I can show you all the secrets of the circus, too."

That made Lenalee's eyes shine and her smile broaden. "This is the best birthday, ever!"

The boy felt happier than he had in a long time. "There's a little park jut behind this building. It's called Brockwell Park. I can give you real flowers from the garden there if you'd like but you can't tell anybody."

"I promise!"

"There's a big fountain on the edge of the park closest to the circus grounds. I can meet you there in an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yes…I will see you then!"

"Okay, miss…oh…I don't know your name," the boy chuckled. "My name is Allen," he continued as he offered his right hand.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My parents would be so mad that I didn't introduce myself!"

Lenalee began to formally bow, as all of her people did in greeting, repeating the lessons she had learned ever since she recalled having memories. "It is an honor. My name is…"

"Lenalee! Where are you?" came a loud shout from the front of the house.

Lenalee abruptly stood back up mid-bow and looked around the curtain.

"Nii-san!"

"Lenalee! What are you doing back there? All the people already came out and when you didn't follow I came in and you weren't anywhere to be seen!"

"I'm sorry, nii-san! I was just looking at the props from the show," she said quickly.

"Well, come on, I'm ready for the next onslaught of questions on our tour," he said, his breathing becoming more even. He extended his hand for her to come and take it.

Lenalee quickly turned back behind the curtain, flustered.

"I'll see you at the fountain in the park, Allen…um…" she trailed off. "How old are you?"

"I am 5 years old. Why?"

"I'll see you at the fountain in the park, Allen-kun," she said brightly and gave him another full smile.

"Okay…" said Allen, smiling back. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much. It felt nice.

Lenalee leapt from the side of the stage and ran towards her brother, who swept her up in to his arms, as she giggled. She saw the tall man who had performed the show watching her leave and he smiled at her. She waved back.

"What are those, Lenalee-chan?" Komui asked when he saw the flowers in her hand.

"A boy who works here gave them to me for my birthday. Aren't they nice?" she answered as they walked outside. For a second, Lenalee saw her brother's expression change into something so frightening that she almost didn't recognize him as her brother anymore but it disappeared before she could blink.

"Yes, how very nice," replied Komui, in a strained voice. He had not anticipated for this to start so soon.

"Oh and the boy said he will meet us in an hour and will show us all the secrets of the circus since he works here. Won't that be great? Can we, please, please, please?"

When she strung the "pleases" together like that, he could hardly deny her. She knew that, of course. He supposed it was better that if some boy was going to hang around his little sister, he should be right there along with them.

"Of course, of course! That sounds like fun! Where do we find him later?" he asked, not letting the annoyance reach his voice.

"He said we should meet him in an hour at the fountain at the edge of Brockwell Park, near the garden," she recited. "It's right over there, he said," as she pointed to the nicely landscaped gardens over beyond the fun house.

"Your remembered all that, eh, Lenalee-chan?"

"Yes, I was listening to him, just like mother and father taught me to pay attention to the words people said," she replied, proudly.

"Well then, I guess we'll meet him over there at…" Komui said, reaching for his pocket watch, "five o'clock. But we still have some time before then so let's go see if there's a cute toy you want your brother to win for you."

"Really? Yay!"

Komui lifted Lenalee up onto his shoulders and headed for the games tent where he would try his luck at winning her a prize.

By the time five o'clock rolled around, Lenalee was holding a stuffed doll under each arm and Komui was holding a third. He beamed triumphantly at his success. It certainly cost him quite a bit with as many attempts as he needed but that didn't matter. What mattered was that his little sister was going home with prizes he won for her.

"Is it almost time to go to the park, nii-san?"

"Yes, we have a few minutes but there's nothing wrong with being a little early."

They headed out to the main thoroughfare and made their way towards the park; Lenalee still astride Komui's shoulders and laughing at the funny animal noises he made as he bounced her.

As they neared the garden and the fountain, a man suddenly grabbed Komui by the arm, swinging him around so hard that Lenalee lost her grip on one of her dolls. Before she could protest, Komui rounded on the man who grabbed him. But she recognized him, too.

"Shen! What is the matter with you? I almost dropped Lenalee-chan!" he screeched at the footman.

"Sir, I have been looking for you for some time. You must hurry back with us in the carriage!"

"But we were to be picked up at six o'clock. Is something the matter?" he finally said as his voice dropped into a lower, serious octave. Lenalee was still mourning her dropped doll.

"Yes, something terrible has happened with your parents. You MUST come immediately! I will tell you everything in the carriage! Please, sir!"

Komui took off after Shen immediately, needing no further explanation for him to move. He hauled Lenalee off of his shoulders and carried her in his arms all the way back to where the carriage had originally dropped them off earlier in the day.

"Nii-san…where are we going…we have to meet Allen-kun at the fountain. I promised him…"

"We can't right now, Lenalee…please trust me, this is more important!" he said sternly.

As young as Lenalee was, she recognized that there was a time to argue and a time to listen. This was a time to listen. She could tell in her brother's voice that he would broker no deal and his face looked more serious than she had ever seen it. He had even dropped the –chan endearment off of her name. As she watched the garden and the fountain get farther and farther away behind them, she saw her doll lying face down on the ground where they had just stood. But she could only think of one thing.

_I'm sorry, Allen-kun. I guess I can't play with you today._

They hurriedly boarded the carriage and listened as Shen recounted what had happened just a short while ago back in London. Lenalee didn't fully understand what was happening but her brother began to cry and so she did also. Something about the neighborhood where her parents were being attacked by…okumas, akumas? She had never heard that word before and didn't know what it meant.

Komui grabbed her hands and looked at her with such pain in his eyes it made her heart ache.

"Lenalee…we won't be able to see mother and father anymore…"

"I don't understand, nii-san. We just saw mother a few hours ago and father this morning before he left for work."

"I know, sweet girl. But they were…something happened to them. They're gone…"

Lenalee felt dizzy. She listened to what her brother was saying as she always tried to carefully listen to anyone who spoke to her. But he wasn't making sense. They were just jumbled words that didn't belong together. Mother, father, gone, won't see them, something happened…

She wanted to scream but she began to shake her head furiously instead. Already dizzied, she only made herself even more light-headed. The last thing she remembered was darkness overcoming her like a shroud, tiny twinkling starbursts in her field of black, and falling into her brothers arms.

The boy waited at the fountain until sundown but she never came. The only thing that met him there was a dirtied rag-doll lying face-down on the ground. It had been trampled and muddied but it was still in decent condition. When he picked it up, he caught a familiar flowery scent coming from the doll's garments. It was what made him keep it.

TO BE CONTINUED in PART 2

A/N – Astley's Amphitheatre was an actual circus that did exist (I think still does) and so does Brockwell Park, which are both in Lambeth, London UK. I had to fudge some things to make it work in the time period but for the most part, I based it on actual historical places. I think this story will be no longer than a 3-parter. Please review if you can.


	2. The Present

**Twenty Years**

Part 2

*So, for those who have read my handful of stories, whether DGM-related or not, you know that I don't like to write AU's (others are really good at it but it's not my personal preference). I like to keep my fics within the same realm/time/space so that it tries to fit in with what's currently going on as much as possible, even if it's just a little window of time in between scenes from the manga or anime. But, I saw this fan art of chibi-Allen and chibi-Lenalee sitting together and it made me think of this little story. This doesn't happen in the actual DGM universe so please excuse the events that I'm going to make happen but I will try to keep it as faithful to the characters as possible. If you want to see the artwork that made take yet another detour from "Revelations," (yeah, it's the artist's fault! Lol) it's at:

http:/i79(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/j156/jenchough/Misc/LenaleeAllenChibi(dot)jpg

Of course, replace the (dot) with actual dots. FF is such a Nazi about direct links!

Requisite Disclaimer: Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, and all characters in the DGM Universe do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for a while to suit my purpose. If it wasn't clear before, I will reiterate that this is an Allen Walker X Lenalee Lee story.

* * *

**The Black Order – Headquarters, England – Present Time**

Lenalee was, once again, in her brother's office, hunched over his desk and imploring him for information about Allen; insisting that something be done about his current, deplorable situation. Komui, for all his pull and authority, just looked at her in the same way he had been the past several days: With eyes that were deeply apologetic and words that never seemed to be enough to satisfy anyone, least of all his sister. By helping Allen, he would be helping his sister, but he couldn't even express the layers that were involved that kept him from doing just that.

And then, the explosion. After the initial shock, the communal sense of dread that befell them was palpable. The origin of the blast came from deep down in the recesses of Headquarters…from the cell block. They knew their worst fears were about to come to fruition.

The tinny yet booming announcement came over the intercoms spread throughout the building, reverberating off the stone walls with the magnitude of its message:

_**We are now in a state of emergency…a Noah has been uncovered within the headquarters…it is currently running toward the East Beach with Allen Walker…**_

"Impossible!" cried Lenalee, clenching her fists. She could not believe what she was hearing and it petrified her in place. She looked around. Johnny and the others were reacting similarly; shocked at the events that were taking place and how quickly everything was tumbling down around them.

_**At 22:00 we will convene for an emergency strategy meeting…at 22:10, all Exorcists will be given a mission with no time limit. Due to the situation, the Pope will be issuing an Imperial Order. It will be delivered to everyone:**_

Lenalee gaped at the intercom positioned directly above her, waiting for the hammer to fall.

_**AS OF NOW, WE WILL BE FREEZING ALLEN WALKER'S RIGHTS AS AN EXORCIST. FROM HERE ON, HE SHALL BE CLASSIFIED AS A NOAH.**_

Those last words pierced Lenalee's heart straight through and her knees almost buckled with the force of it. She knew she shouldn't be shocked. They had all known that it was only a matter of time before the Vatican officially turned on Allen. Their actions had all been leading up to this very point and she felt helpless to do anything about it without making it worse for Allen. But now, all pretenses had been dropped. The Vatican moved into their inevitable position on the chessboard at last and declared Allen its enemy.

Without a word, Lenalee invoked her Dark Boots and dove outside through the stain glass window of Komui's office.

"Lenalee, no! Wait!" her brother cried, even though Lenalee was already long out of reach and almost out of his sight by the time everyone realized what had happened.

_No, nii-san…I won't wait any longer. I can't! I can't let them take him…not the Noah, not the Vatican! _ Lenalee railed at herself as she flew towards the East Beach with sonic speed. She wished she had done something sooner, before it all came to this. But, for the life of her, she couldn't think of what she could have done. But she wouldn't miss this chance now…she had to stop all this from happening. The pieces of her world were shifting and falling out from under her, leaving her no foothold; only empty gaping holes she felt she could slip through at any moment. Kanda was gone. Lavi, Bookman and Chaoji were missing. And now, Allen…. _No…please…not Allen…._

She was already at the coastline and, up ahead, she could see the large golden orb she immediately recognized as Timcanpy. Beside him was the Noah she knew as Tyki Mikk. But where was Allen? She slowed to match their pace and when she was within earshot…

"TIMCANPY, STOP!" she cried, as she positioned herself just paces behind them; her Dark Boots pulsing chaotically in sync with her raging emotions, ready to move as soon as she willed them.

Timcanpy and Tyki did stop and they both turned around. That's when she saw them: Allen and Rhode Kamelot within Timcanpy's gaping maw. Rhode seemed unconscious as Allen was holding her, making sure she didn't fall out.

"Lenalee!" Allen cried.

"Let him go!" she shouted, turning her attention to the Noah beside Tim.

"Young lady, I think you've got it all wrong. No one's making him," replied Tyki Mikk, calmly. "He's coming along because he wants to."

'No! You're lying!" and with that she charged at Tyki Mikk through mid-air.

It caught him utterly by surprise, the speed at which she moved. As she barreled into his midsection, it knocked the wind out of him. But he recovered his senses just in time to see her right boot come slicing through the air in a downward arc at his head. He moved to the side just in time but her heel clipped his shoulder and he heard the telltale crack of his collarbone snapping. The pain went straight down his right arm like an electric current.

Lenalee rotated her body around twice by the time he had finished a single blink and her leg was swinging out round to the side. He barely got his arm near his ribcage in enough time to block a direct hit but the torque that resulted from her spin impacted him anyway, sending him reeling through the air.

"Lenalee! Please stop…you can't…!" cried Allen from within Tim's mouth. He knew that were it to be just a physical battle, Lenalee would be able to dispatch Tyki quickly. But of all people, Allen knew what he was capable of and he feared for Lenalee's life. Laying Rhode aside, he attempted to move his still shaky legs to somehow go to her. If he could reach her, he could keep Tyki from hurting her. "Tim! Please take me to Lenalee!"

Tyki landed with a hard thud into the sand below. As Lenalee was about to take off after him, she was jumped from behind.

"Lenalee! Go back! He'll kill you!" implored Allen, as he held her close. Her boots were the only thing keeping them from falling to the earth together.

"Allen-kun! What are you doing?" she cried, surprised at his sudden proximity.

"Please, go back to headquarters!" he spoke into her ear, begging her.

"Don't you understand? They've revoked your status as an Exorcist because of this! In a few minutes, they're going to issue an order to make us hunt you down. We have to get you somewhere safe for now!" she yelled back at him as he awkwardly swung from her neck and shoulders.

Before Allen could respond, Lenalee was swallowed up in a swarming vortex of beating wings and voracious gluttony. As he had feared, Tyki had sent out his mass of Tease and set them on Lenalee. As he and Lenalee plummeted to the ground, Allen made sure that he was under her to break her fall.

Allen blacked out for a moment on impact but he awoke to the sound of Lenalee's screams. He knew immediately that his dreams would be haunted by that sound from this point forward.

"Thanks for your help, boy. I am sure I would have gotten her sooner or later. My Tease never miss their victims once I send them out. But your little distraction just kept it from dragging out longer than it should," explained Tyki as he sauntered up to them without so much as an indication that he had been injured just moments before.

"Get them off of her!" Allen demanded as he slipped out from under Lenalee and began ripping the Tease from her with his bare hands.

"Now now…be gentle. They've already latched onto her pretty well. If you start grabbing them like that, you'll only tear pieces of her away along with them," Tyki said with a smile. "Not that I'm against that or anything."

Allen stopped. He couldn't tell where the Tease ended and where Lenalee began. All he could hear from underneath the undulating mass of wings was her screaming in agony.

"Make them stop, Tyki!"

"She has a very interesting Innocence, this one. It's in her blood, I can smell it. Almost like yours but…different. The only way to separate her from her Innocence…is to bleed it all out of her…."

Tyki trailed off, and, as if sensing his bidding, the wings of the Tease beat faster and they began to meld into a single large Tease that was now sitting atop her chest. Allen could see that Lenalee was covered in small bleeding wounds where the Tease had begun to dig into her. Then the large Tease disappeared into Lenalee through her chest.

Allen looked on in shock as larger wounds began to open up on Lenalee from the inside out. Open cuts appeared on her wrists and along her stomach and blood began to slowly seep out.

"No! Stop it! STOP!" Allen shouted at the top of his lungs as he lifted Lenalee's writhing body into his arms and held her against him.

"What are you doing, boy?" Tyki asked, genuinely curious.

"If you don't stop, I'll do it. And you'll never get me to the Earl the way he wants."

Tyki looked Allen over carefully. As the boy cradled Lenalee's slack body with his right arm, he had activated his left arm and the sharp, knife-life protrusions of his hand were under Allen's own throat, cutting into the delicate skin there. The expression on his face was the same as the time he had held Allen's beating heart in his hands as he threatened to pull it out while he was still alive. There was no question about who was more determined at this point.

"Oh…you're quite serious, aren't you?" he stated, raising his eyebrows innocently.

"You know I am. I won't let you do this to her. If you do, I'm going with her," Allen said in an eerily calm voice.

"Let her go, Tyki," said Rhode from behind them. Timcanpy had landed just a few yards away and apparently Rhode had woken up and witnessed the entire exchange. "You can play with her another time. Right now, we have to get Allen back to the Earl in one piece, you know that."

Tyki sighed. "I suppose you're right. Who knew he had it in him to play this particular card, though, cheater that he is? I will have to keep it in mind."

With that, the large Tease oozed out of Lenalee's body, returned to Tyki's hand and was absorbed. Allen ripped off Tyki's coat and shredded it with his teeth, creating long strips. Tyki Mikk didn't bat an eye; highly bemused by Allen's behavior. He quickly wrapped Lenalee's more serious cuts to stem the bleeding as the smaller wounds initially created by the Tease seemed to be coagulating already. Allen's heart felt pangs of guilt as he bandaged up her wrists, remembering the stories she told him of similar injuries she inflicted upon herself when she had first arrived at the Order.

"Come now, boy. It's time to go. You heard what she said. They'll be after you any moment now."

"You knew exactly what would happen…" stated Allen.

"Of course. It could have gone more smoothly but this is the same result. Anyway, I can't complain."

"Allen…kun…" whispered Lenalee, hoarsely, as she regained consciousness.

"Lenalee! You're going to be okay!" Allen cried as he picked her up and placed her gingerly into Timcanpy's mouth.

"Wait…what are you…you're not leaving…." Lenalee uttered, unable to reconcile what was happening and how weak she felt.

"Timcanpy…take Lenalee back to Headquarters. Stay with her and take care of her for me, will you? I'm counting on you," said Allen, as he held Lenalee's hand. He felt the weight of it, the warmth of it; he wanted to try and memorize how it felt for as long as possible.

"Allen-kun, don't leave me. I can't…" she began to say as the tears began to fall down the smooth planes of her face.

"Lenalee…" said Allen, as he leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "remember what I said to you in the Ark? At the dinner table? Believe in me…" and with that he pressed his lips lightly on her forehead then pulled away.

Lenalee reached out for him but she found no hold, no purchase. Even though she felt like she was running after him, she found herself still lying prone in Timcanpy's mouth.

"I'm ready," Allen said simply, his back turned to her.

Lenalee watched as Rhode opened up her Gate and they began to step through it. Allen looked over his shoulder to see Lenalee one more time. He smiled that comforting smile, hoping she would believe that everything would be all right. She hated that smile and she began to cry earnestly.

The Gate closed and disappeared, taking Allen with it. Timcanpy lifted off and headed back toward Headquarters. And Lenalee…Lenalee was never the same.

**TO BE CONTINUED in Part 3**

**

* * *

**

A/N – Thanks, all, for reading this short story. Last part coming up this weekend. Thanks for the reviews, especially to those whom I can't thank via reply because they don't technically have a registered FF account. I appreciate all of your feedback and support.


	3. 10 Years Later

**Twenty Years**

Part 3 (Conclusion)

*Thanks, everyone, really, for coming along with me on this short little AU trip. I appreciate everyone's comments and support about these characters that I hope I've been treating with decency and respect. This is the last chapter of this particular story and I'm back to updating the longer fic after this. Thank you for your patience! I saw this fan art of chibi-Allen and chibi-Lenalee sitting together and it made me think of this little story. This doesn't happen in the actual DGM universe so please excuse the events that I'm going to make happen but I will try to keep it as faithful to the characters as possible. If you want to see the artwork that made take yet another detour from "Revelations," (yeah, it's the artist's fault! Lol) it's at:

.

Of course, replace actual dots. FF is such a Nazi about direct links!

Requisite Disclaimer: Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, and all characters in the DGM Universe do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for a while to suit my purpose. If it wasn't clear before, I will reiterate that this is an Allen Walker X Lenalee Lee story.

* * *

**The Black Order – Headquarters, England – 10 Years Later**

She drifted through the Halls of the Order, floating through the rooms as if she herself was a ghost but wasn't the actual entity that was haunting the place.

Lenalee was pleasant enough. After all these years, she had to regain some semblance of her former self. But those who had known her 10 years ago would attest that she was no longer whole.

Things had drastically changed when she had returned to Headquarters severely injured, falling in and out of consciousness from so much blood loss. When they retrieved her from Timcanpy's hold, he was immediately subdued once again while she was carted off to the infirmary. All she remembered were lights dimming in and out but that was most likely her vision, not the actual lights changing. She heard her brother's voice in a state of panic as other people rushed to her side during the transfer from Tim to the hospital bed.

"Lenalee! What happened? Who did this to you? Please talk to me!" shouted Komui, fervently, running alongside her stretcher.

"Don't go…why…Allen-kun…come back…why..." she had droned on in her hysteria, at least that's what she was told she'd said that entire day.

When she had recovered, she was visited by a slew of people. Her brother was there the majority of time but Miranda, Marie, Reever, Johnny, and the rest of the staff at Headquarters made sure to come by almost every day to see her and make small talk. Komui even allowed Branch Chief Bak to visit and leave flowers by her bedside. No one mentioned Allen or asked her what happened that day; they would leave that up to Komui's discretion. After all, Leverrier was waiting for her to gain some cognition as well. When she had finally stopped asking for Allen in spikes of panic and her wounds were mostly healed, they allowed her to walk about freely.

Uncannily, it was that very day that Leverrier chose to enter the infirmary. As she had slowly stridden toward the door, he walked in and blocked her exit.

"I am glad to see that you are up and about, Lenalee," Leverrier said, dryly. "I have some questions for you, I'm sure you've guessed. It won't take but a moment."

"Good heavens, Inspector! Leave the child be! She's only just gotten out of bed for the first time in weeks. She doesn't need to be hounded already!" decried the head nurse, running towards them as soon as she realized he had come in.

"You're not giving our young lady here enough credit. She's stronger than you think she is. Believe me…I know," he said, looking down at her imperiously.

Others began to gather at the entrance after hearing the brief commotion, only able to see the looming shape of Leverrier posted just inside the door. They all knew he was waiting on a perch like a hawk for the right time to dive-bomb the infirmary as soon as Lenalee was deemed fit to speak.

Lenalee never looked up. When once she had trembled with fear and anxiety at his very presence, now she felt nothing. He was no longer the monster she dreaded. Her greatest fear had come to pass and along with it went any reason to feel like she had anything more to lose. No one would be able to make her do anything against her will anymore.

She took one step and then another and was almost past Leverrier when his hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm, hard.

"Didn't you hear me, Lenalee?" he asked, doing nothing to hide the edge in his voice.

Everyone gasped at his treatment but before anyone could do anything, Lenalee yanked her arm away with such force that even Leverrier recoiled.

"Allen-kun's gone, Inspector," she replied, evenly. "I have nothing more to say about it. And if you want to throw me into prison as well, since that's the way you seem to go about doing things, go ahead. I don't care if I rot down there."

Though Lenalee was looking straight ahead and not at anyone in particular, Leverrier didn't have to ask again. He knew she meant it. She wouldn't talk – not to him, not to anyone. She was not going to be helpful to the Vatican but neither would she be a hindrance. The damage was already done. It didn't matter what Allen Walker had said to her, if anything, before he disappeared with the Noah. What mattered was that he indeed left with them of his own accord and he would taste the consequences of betraying them. He turned to look at Lenalee walking away from him. He had no regrets about her and how she was brought up by his hand. If he had to do it all over again, he would, in order to churn out Exorcists like her. But in this fragile time, he didn't need a mutiny on his hands. He needed The Order to align with The Vatican and harassing Lenalee now would undermine Central's need for absolute unity in the pursuit of Allen Walker. He would meet with the Pope about his next step. Until then, Lenalee could watch for his shadow in the wings.

As Lenalee stepped out of the infirmary, her friends and colleagues gathered around her in whatever path she was taking, enshrouding her with their own form of protection. There was a threshold crossed that day between The Order's personnel and The Vatican, many of them could tell, and there was no going back.

"Where did you want to go on your first day out, Lenalee?" Reever had asked her as they all turned the corner together. "Would you like to go outside? To the dining room…?"

"I'm going to get Timcanpy back," she said, resolutely.

That was 10 years ago nearly to the day.

The trust between The Order and The Vatican barely hung on by a loose tether. Though orders were still formally issued and carried out by Exorcists, they were not on the magnitude of anything that The Order wouldn't have done anyway. Tracking down and retrieving the remaining Innocence, finding and training new Exorcists, research and documentation…these were things done nearly by rote now.

Lenalee never failed to spend several minutes a day in Allen Walker's old quarters. Inspector Link, who still came to visit when he wasn't on special assignment for The Vatican, wouldn't keep the same room he shared with Allen. It seemed to Lenalee that even he was too affected by the loss. So now, no one has occupied the room. The articles left there ten years ago still remained untouched as if it were a shrine to its former occupant. When the cleaning staff had initially inquired about refurbishing the room, Komui had wisely advised them to leave it as it was indefinitely until told otherwise. Lenalee wasn't there when he gave those orders but she had no doubt her brother knew it was what she would have wanted. He was right.

So much had happened since the day he left. No one had heard from or about the Earl for two years after that. Lenalee eventually began doing her duties as an Exorcist but mainly it was in hopes that, during her travels, she would hear or see something that gave her any glimpse into Allen's fate.

After the fifth year had passed with still no action from the Earl, the Science Department noted the gradual but progressive decline in number of Akuma sightings or Akuma activity, reported or detected. But again, there was no data as to why.

In the seventh year after, against all odds, Kanda Yu returned to them. There was no pomp or circumstance, he just showed up at the front gate. He was welcomed heartily by everyone and Kanda took it all in stride, without so much as his usual scowl or impatient demeanor. He had done some living and thinking on his own, rejecting or accepting ideas and finally realized that he had a family to come home to. Lenalee had embraced him and finally eked out a "welcome home" once she was done making sure he was solid and real. A piece of her world was back in place. They both noted the changes that had occurred in the other without addressing it.

"Where's Allen Walker?" he had inquired, to everyone's surprise. Only whispers and hushed tones followed.

"Well?" he asked more adamantly, showing that Kanda was not altogether too different from before.

Strangely un-phased by Kanda using Allen's proper name, she looked down and shook her head slowly.

"Kanda-kun. Welcome home," said a subdued Komui, coming out from the shadows. He clasped his arm around Kanda's shoulders and looked at him somberly. "I have many things to talk with you about and things I would like to ask you as well. I'm glad you've returned."

Kanda nodded tersely and looked back down at Lenalee who was still standing before him, unable to make eye contact as of yet. Kanda would have to hear it from Komui during their inevitable debriefing. She wasn't ready to talk about any of it.

After Kanda had heard of what all happened in his absence the past seven years, he never brought it up with Lenalee. But he understood all the same. They took comfort in their rituals; he with his meditation, she with her serving coffee and joining Kanda in meditation to listen to his slow, steady breathing which had a calming effect on her.

Then last year, something miraculous had happened: Lavi had returned.

The furor in which he was received was immeasurable. Everyone was sure he must have news regarding the Earl and Lenalee was no exception. But he had been swooped up by The Vatican the same day he arrived. Lenalee barely had enough time to hug his beaten and battered body and look into his wizened, weary eyes. Without words, they had noted the changes in each other as well.

What was made publicly known was that for nine years, Lavi and Bookman were in an extra-dimension where the Earl and Noah existed and thrived. Though they never actually saw him, they had heard references made to Allen arriving there as well. Things were eerily quiet as they were held captive most likely for use as leverage at any point but they had started to lose track of time. However, just a few months before Lavi had returned home, he reported that things came to head drastically almost overnight.

Some unknown force had freed him and Bookman, and then they were immediately drawn into the already ensuing war between the Earl and the Noah! Not all the Noah were on the same side but the odds seemed equal in terms of numbers. The result was the utter annihilation of the Earl of the Millennium and nine of the Noah clan in total. Of the survivors that remained were Tyki Mikk, Rhode Kamelot, Neah the 14th, and Lavi. Bookman had perished in the war, leaving Lavi as the new Bookman. It seemed, for now, the threat to the world was over as the 14th took over as the Earl and planned on moving forward with his family without interfering in humanity's fate. He had sent Lavi back home that same night.

The Vatican kept Lavi for a few months, determined to squeeze every detail from him as possible. Being the new Bookman, he was not short on information kept recorded in his head for nine years.

Before Lavi was sent off to Turkey to observe and document the war with the Russians, he made a brief stop-over at Headquarters to see Lenalee, specifically.

Late in the night, he, Kanda, and Lenalee met in the library at the appointed hour they had mutually agreed upon.

Lavi and Kanda sat on opposite ends of the large windowsill as the lightning outside briefly illuminated their forms. Lenalee pulled up a chair closely between them. Timcanpy took his usual post on her shoulder, having had shrunken back to the size of a tennis ball. If it weren't for that, they may never have handed him over to her so easily back then, though she would have persisted.

"You're still mourning for him, aren't you?" asked Lavi, quietly.

"I have no more tears to shed, Lavi," she had replied.

"That's not what I asked."

"It's been over nine years since he left. But I don't know when I can stop," she'd said, her voice breaking a little. This was the first time she had talked directly about Allen in years and it was like tearing open an old wound and making it even bigger. Timcanpy's tail twitched.

"What exactly happened?" Kanda directed at Lavi, resting his arm atop Mugen, as if they had never parted ways.

"Did you ever see him, Lavi? Did you see Allen-kun there?" she had appended, hoping beyond hope.

"No. I never did," Lavi had replied. "By the time we were freed, it was Noah against Noah and their world was being leveled. We had heard rumors about Allen being brought back with them many years previous but then we lost track of our captor, Cyril. He made less and less of an appearance. Then we didn't see him for a few days on end. We knew something big was going on.

"Why were they fighting each other?" Lenalee had asked.

"We think that had to do with the 14th."

At that, both Kanda and Lenalee looked at him directly.

"The 14th, named Neah, told us in no uncertain terms that he meant to finish what he started and kill the Earl and that he had taken the past several years to slowly win over his family, or however many he could of them. He wasn't able to convince them all but it was obviously enough when it came down to it. I think, with our help, it tipped the scales slightly in his favor. I think that's why he let us out of there, on that condition. It was a long, meticulous, and gutsy plan nine years in the making; I have to give him credit for that. I don't think The Order or The Vatican could have foreseen just how powerfully a familial overthrow could work in our favor. The 14th basically did our job for us."

"Did he say anything to you about Allen at all?" Lenalee had asked, desperately, not really caring about the goals of their organization.

"I certainly wanted to know. Before he sent me back here, the only thing he would say was that, as the 14th, he had now claimed his own body and was going to live his own life; that we no longer needed to concern ourselves with Allen Walker's fate."

And that was last year.

They had parted ways that night, lost in their own thoughts. And here she was again, standing alone in Allen's room, thinking the same thing in her head that she had that night and had been thinking for the past decade. _I want to believe in you, Allen-kun…_

How do you let go of someone who had so firmly rooted themselves in your heart and mind that to uproot them meant changing the entire landscape of your own life? She couldn't forget him nor did she want to. But she didn't want to be miserable for the rest of her life either. Her brother's worried looks made her heart sick and she wanted to live for him as much as she ever did, before she lost such a huge part of her world.

She looked around the room once more; a room she saw so often that she had memorized every detail of every surface. Initially, she had been torn about whether she would clean it or not. She didn't want dust to pile up but she also didn't want to remove the distinct scent that was Allen's. His pillowcase, his coat hanging on the hook, his gloves….they all carried remnants of him and she was loath to erase them in washing. But it was starting to smell mustier than it did of Allen and she knew she had to make a decision soon.

Timcanpy circled the room as he usually did and finally settled on the shelving above the bed where he'd often powered down for the night.

Lenalee looked fondly at the golem. It used to be that whenever she saw Tim, Allen was close by. She thought it wasn't too far from the truth even now.

"You're really all I have left of him, Timcanpy. Thank you for staying with me all this time," she said, earnestly.

Timcanpy made a noise that sounded like a cross between chewing and grunting.

"Let's go. It's getting late."

Usually Timcanpy would immediately alight on her shoulder but not this time. He just stayed in place.

"Timcanpy…come on…"

No movement.

Lenalee walked toward the golem and leaned over the bed to reach for him. He scooted a few inches back further into the shelf.

"What is it with you tonight…?" she said, as she reached out. In doing so, her foot slid in further under the bed than it normally would and she kicked something hard and solid.

"What's this?" she wondered aloud, bending down to uncover the dusty bed skirt.

She reached under and pulled out a small trunk covered in a checkered pattern. All at once her heart started racing. This was Allen's personal affects. There was nothing in his quarters that wasn't just left out in plain view…except for this. Even if it was just an empty box, it was something that belonged to Allen she hadn't seen before and it was like being in his room for the first time. She didn't recall Allen bringing anything with him but his suitcase when he had first come to The Order. Perhaps he had this sent-for later on.

She remained like that for a while, sitting before the trunk, torn between respecting his privacy and opening it to find more things that would prove he once existed, causing more heartache. Timcanpy flew quietly down then, hovering next to the trunk, as if he himself were curious to peek inside.

Lenalee braced herself and opened the unlatched trunk. Inside, she saw some worn-out colored balls, books on magic, a small violin, and a doll. She had known about his previous life in the circus with his adoptive father so the other items were understandable but what was Allen doing with an old doll, she wondered, as she picked it up.

Once she held it in front of her out of the shadow of the trunk, Lenalee's breath caught in her throat. Though the other items were tattered, this doll was kept in pristine condition and she recognized it immediately, there was no mistake.

Lenalee took the doll and raced to her room, Timcanpy following behind her. Once she reached it, she dove into her stack of stuffed animals and dolls on her bed. And there it was: The same ragdoll that she found in Allen's trunk, it was undeniable. Why? How could this be a coincidence?

She raced over to her brother's office with Allen's ragdoll in hand. Timcanpy picked up Lenalee's in his mouth and followed.

"Nii-san!" she shouted as she barged into his office.

"What it is, Lenalee?" cried Komui, standing up from his chair and dropping his pen.

"You said you gave me this doll for my birthday…"

"Yes, I did. I have one, too, you know…it's kind of like its twin," he said, unsure of this situation was supposed to be a light-hearted or serious one.

"That one's mine," she said, referring to the one Tim held in his mouth, "but this is Allen-kun's!" she exclaimed, as she thrust the ragdoll out in front of her for him to see.

"I don't understand…" he began.

"I found it in a trunk in his room just now! Why does he have this, nii-san? Where did you get the doll you gave me?"

"You have to calm down…"

"How can I? This has to mean something!"

"Just sit down and breathe…"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she demanded, her eyes wild.

"You don't have very many memories of when you were a child, Lenalee…"

That made her stop. She knew there were blind spots in her memory from when she was very young. Some things she actually wished she could forget and others, she didn't have a choice about. But things were hazy to her the day she found out her parents had been killed. The only thing she clearly remembered was waking up and arriving in a carriage with her brother at her father's office in England. The entire town had been decimated. Her father's building was a pile of burning splinters and ash. There were still screams coming from the edge of town and suddenly she felt a painful jolt in her legs. Her brother caught her before she fell down but they both noticed the pulsating green lines that were starting to form from her ankles to her knees. Something she could only describe as a large monster came flying down the alley near them which was being pursued by a figure in a black coat. The person destroyed the monster and approached Komui who was still holding her in his arms. "_You need to come with us,"_ he had said. And it was that day she was ripped away from her brother for nearly three years.

But, for the life of her, she couldn't remember anything before then. It was all the same to her, though. If there were happy memories of her parents, she didn't want them to be rendered useless because of the events of that day.

Lenalee slumped down in the chair in front of Komui's desk, barraged with images she didn't ever feel like remembering again.

"The day I gave you that doll, was the day we found out about mother and father," Komui began to explain. "You've never wanted know about anything that happened before that…"

Lenalee focused her eyes on her brother and carefully listened to each word he spoke.

"It was your 6th birthday and I had taken you out to celebrate while our family was visiting England. We had gone to the circus…"

"The circus…" repeated Lenalee. Her mind immediately flashed on the trunk she had found under Allen's bed, the items inside, and the checkered pattern on the outside…

"I won this doll for you at the gaming tent that day; you were so happy," he continued.

"But…but why does Allen-kun have the same one?"

"I don't know, Lenalee. They could be very common dolls, don't you think? Maybe he got one from his short stint in the circus as well."

"What else, nii-san? she prodded, when Komui felt at a loss for words, his mind firing on all cylinders. "What else did we do after you won us these two dolls?"

"Well, I actually won three dolls…" he responded, absently, still thinking.

"What?"

"I had won three dolls during the games but I think you must have dropped the other one somewhere. It was a crazy day, Lenalee. I think it must have gotten lost when we ran from the park."

"The park? I thought we were at the circus?"

"We went over to the park because…" Komui trailed off.

Lenalee suddenly had an image of a fountain and a garden. She didn't know where these pictures were coming from as she had no recollection of ever visiting a park in England.

"Nii-san…was there a big white fountain there, next to a garden?"

"Why yes…are you remembering, Lenalee?"

"Why were we there?"

"You had planned to meet up with someone."

"I did? Who would I have known there?" she exclaimed, incredulously.

"You had gone to a show while I was resting a little and apparently you had met a boy who worked at the circus. He wanted to show you around because…" Komui stopped mid-sentence, latching onto something in thought.

More images flooded into her mind, unbidden: a man juggling and balancing, a checkered trunk, fake flowers….a small boy…a mangled, bandaged hand…

Lenalee's head felt heavy and she almost teetered off the side of the chair before she caught herself on the armrest.

"How could that be…it couldn't have been…" she muttered to herself, as she started to tremble.

Komui looked at his sister with utmost urgency as he came around to kneel in front of her.

"Do you remember the boy's name, Lenalee?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"He said his name was…" she started slowly but then bolted from the chair and out of the office.

**Astley's Amphitheatre – Lambeth, London England**

Lenalee had packed a bag and took off as fast as her Dark Boots would take her. Komui didn't stop her. He must have come to the same conclusion and he knew there was no stopping her now. All the memories of that day came flooding back once the dam had started to leak and break open in her brother's office. She distinctly remembered the name of the park where she was supposed to meet the boy and she found out the name of the circus by proximity. She thanked heaven that both were still open.

It only took her a few minutes to arrive in Lambeth, which was only a few townships outside of London. She didn't know why she felt she needed to get to a meeting place 20 years too late. But it was a promise she had made and she knew she couldn't go on without keeping that promise to him, even if it didn't matter to anyone else but her now.

She arrived at the circus grounds in the late afternoon and looked for the house where she had met that boy but it wasn't there anymore. It was him that day, she knew now with all of her heart. His hair had been brown then but she remembered why his hair had turned white. As she toured the grounds, she noted that nothing was where she had recalled them being before. Why would they be? It was silly for her expect anything to look the same after 20 years.

She looked at her pocket watch and it was nearly five o'clock. _I will be there this time, Allen-kun, though it's too little too late. It will still mean something to me._

Lenalee walked over to the fountain and sat down on its edge. It wasn't as large as she remembered it but then again, she had looked at it through the eyes of a six year old the last time. But the flowers that surrounded the fountain and the garden behind it were still beautiful.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the aroma of the surrounding flowers, remembering the ones she was given on her birthday so long ago that had no scent. Lenalee smiled joyfully for the first time in years, clutching both her doll and Allen's doll that she had brought with her. Timcanpy, who never let her out of his sight, chirped happily on her right shoulder.

Timcanpy stopped crooning and a few seconds later, Lenalee heard light footfalls abruptly stop a few yards in front of her. She looked up.

"You came," was all he said, smiling.

The young man looked upon her with warm, knowing grey eyes, his long white hair pulled back in a low ponytail down his back. And in his hands, he held a very small, very real bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, god…" began Lenalee, stunned. Her vision blurred with the stinging tears that wouldn't stop overflowing, even after she thought she'd run out of tears long ago.

The dolls fell from her hands and onto her lap; they continued to fall to the ground as she slowly stood up, her legs quivering. She wouldn't question how or why. That would come later. He was there, in front of her. Now. If she was hallucinating, she didn't care. Timcanpy leisurely alighted onto the top of the young man's head as if it was the natural thing to do.

"Thank you for keeping your promise, Tim," he said while still looking at her unwaveringly, his own eyes brimming with tears. "And thank you for keeping your promise, too…Lenalee."

Before she knew it, her body pitched forward and closed the distance between them. Crushing him in a fierce embrace, her body wracked with sobs as she cried his name over and over again. For ten years his name couldn't escape her lips without feeling the gaping hole that was left in his wake. But now, each time she said it, it filled that emptiness more and more until her heart overflowed.

He wrapped his arms around her tentatively, testing his own sanity, making sure not to crush the flowers he had picked from the garden again that day, hoping beyond hope. He welcomed the familiar scent of her and pulled her into him fully. She was alive, she remembered him, and she was here at last. They held each other for as long as they could, even as passerby's gawked at them and the sun began to sink low into the horizon.

When Lenalee's cries turned into faint whispers of his name, he pulled apart from her. He had thought she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen when he was a small boy. Then when he met her again at The Order, he was taken aback by her loveliness, even though she had long forgotten him. And now, standing before him, was a woman of such beauty and warmth that he could hardly believe they were reunited again. He handed her the flowers he had been waiting decades to finally give her.

As she accepted and took in their fragrance, Lenalee didn't speak another word for fear of breaking the spell that must have been cast on her. Even feeling his arms around her moments before, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You have a habit of dropping those there, Lenalee," he said lightly, gesturing to the ragdolls that had fallen to the wayside when she had stood up.

"I don't regret dropping that one," she said, shakily, pointing to the doll that she found in Allen's trunk.

He smiled and picked them up, not letting go of Lenalee's hand all the while.

"Shall I show you all of the secrets of the circus now? I still know my way around."

She threw her arms around him again, unable to get enough of him. Allen had grown into an even more handsome young man and was taller than she'd remembered him, but he still had the same familiar, lanky build. It was him. He was that boy back then. He was this man now, she knew with all of her heart.

"Just don't…don't ever…" she muffled into his jacket.

"I won't. I won't ever again," he assured her, closing his eyes. "Believe in me, Lenalee."

**THE END**

* * *

A/N – Okay, I realize that I can't just end it there so I'll post an epilogue soon explaining what had happened to Allen and how he was able to separate from the 14th. It won't be a super good explanation but it will have to do. But I have to stop this chapter or else it'll just keep going and go downhill.

5/3/2013 - edited for spelling and such. Not sure I caught everything.

Lastly, sorry for not mentioning Chaoji. I'm too tired and lazy to go back and stick him in somewhere when Lavi comes back. I guess I just don't give too much of a damn about him lol.

Thanks for reading and for your reviews! I heart you guys for taking the time out to read my crazy late night scribbles.


	4. Epilogue

**Twenty Years**

**Epilogue**

*Just a tidbit of exposition on how things had come to pass in part 3 regarding Allen's return and what he and Lenalee are up to post-reunion.

Note to Klawnella – thanks always, for your support. I understand why you think Leverrier wouldn't give up so easily on questioning Lenalee (part 3). I went back and added a few more of his own thought as to why he would wait to pursue it further. As much as Leverrier is a douche and we hates him, he IS also a politician who enjoys his job and does it well. He is someone who plays it close between the Order and the Vatican when it comes to his goals. It's not such a far-fetched idea to me that he wouldn't want the infrastructure to break down during the most perilous time (declaring Allen as a Noah) without coordinating with the Pope first. I hope it better explains his actions Thanks for your great feedback.

Requisite Disclaimer: Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, and all characters in the DGM Universe do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for a while to suit my purpose. If it wasn't clear before, I will reiterate that this is an Allen Walker X Lenalee Lee story.

* * *

**Hatfield House – Hertfordshire, England**

Lenalee waited. The birds had just begun to sing as the dawn's light breached the surface of the world and announced another beginning. The subdued tones of the early morning painted the trees and grass into a sepia landscape, slowly brightening and becoming distinct with each passing minute. Allen would be there soon to spend a few moments with her before they went about their day – she heading back to Headquarters before most had awoken and he returning to the circus across town to make his humble living. They couldn't do this every day. Often times, Allen would end up being here alone when circumstances at Headquarters would bring too much suspicion if Lenalee left to come meet him….and he understood those times fully. He would just come back late in the evening and hope she could make their evening rendezvous instead.

She didn't ever want to part with him again when she had laid eyes upon him for the first time in 10 years at Brockwell Park. But she and Allen both knew they had to be careful or they may never have that freedom again. So, they agreed to meet secretly as many times as circumstances would allow here at the Hatfield House Promenade early in the morning and late at night.

When they had met each other at Brockwell Park, Lenalee had very little to say. She spent most of that night memorizing his face all over again to fill in the holes that time and memory had failed to prevent. Allen had changed so much and so little. He had grown and into a taller, lithe, broad-shouldered frame, but was still wiry all around, reminding her of his first days. He had let his thick white hair grow long enough to tie back, though she never knew whether he actually liked it or not. She had always gotten the sense that he never appreciated it on Kanda but perhaps there was a use for the length in the circus. It was something she would ask about later. At that time, all she wanted to do was let him hold her, cry on his shoulder as she used to do, breathe him in, rest her head against his chest, hear and feel his heart beating, and welcome his warmth. She marveled at his face, which hadn't changed much. He still had that boyish look about him though his eyes were deeper and more weary. He had smiled down at her. This was the smile she wanted to see…the one that didn't have to save anyone from pain…the one that only held and gave joy. The mark of his cursed eye was still there but, in the circus, it didn't stand out much; it just looked like face paint. He was wearing a long-sleeved jacket and gloves which made her assume he was still in possession of his Innocence. But, again, all of that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was he was there with her, alive.

"I have been here every day at five o'clock since I came back, imagining what it would be like to actually see you sitting here," he had told her that day. "I don't have to imagine anymore…"

After a long silence of just taking each other in, it took everything they had to tear themselves away for the night. But they knew they had to return to their respective lives if they wanted to see each other gain. And so they made a pact: To meet at Allen's favorite historical grounds where a friend and benefactor of the circus could allow for privacy and a modicum of security. And so they came here to Hatfield House the next morning to meet again.

It was then that all the questions came flooding out and Allen was eager to answer them.

The first year he had been gone, he had spent warring with the 14th inwardly. Even though he was losing himself more and more physically, in his heart and mind, they combated each other continuously, each not losing or gaining ground. It was exhausting and it made him lose to the Noah physically quickly.

"Even though outwardly, The Earl and the other Noah saw the 14th, I was still there," Allen had explained to Lenalee. "I hadn't been lost yet. After a while, the 14th and I stopped arguing. Instead we began communicating. We had the same goals but not the means to accomplish them. He needed me to help him destroy the Earl. Without Innocence, he believed he would fail again as he did last time. That's why he chose me as his host, he said. And I needed his power as the Noah of Destruction to even reach the level necessary to dispatch the Earl, the first Disciple and head of the Noah family. My Innocence alone wouldn't ever be enough. Soon, we came to an agreement. He didn't want to destroy his family but he knew had little time to win them over to his side. I relinquished myself to the recesses of his mind to prepare for the inevitable battle. The family needed to believe that the 14th was finally in control and we led then to believe this."

"But why did the 14th even want to kill the Earl? Why did he betray his family?" asked Lenalee, finally able to ask the question even the Vatican couldn't ask.

"You see, to him, he wasn't betraying his family, he was trying to save it," Allen had said.

Off of Lenalee's confused look, he continued on.

"Every Noah is born as a human. Usually, at a young age, the Noah take over their host and leave their family, only turning to each other and nurturing the age old idea of humans needing to be judged and erased from existence. Somehow, they had taken God's old and singular judgment in man's history and decided it was theirs to carry out because they were the only ones worthy of being saved from the Great Flood. Instead of being grateful for being the only family God deemed salvageable, the seed of corruption slowly began to fester and grow within some of Noah's family. They did have power bestowed upon them as a blessing so that they could proliferate on the earth with that same goodness. But, over time, it was twisted into a hatred for humans who were at one point hated by God. As generations passed, the more powerful Noah who believed this were able to take control of the family and do away with those that didn't agree. Soon, all that were left were the 13 Noah you know of."

"But then the 14th came along?" stated Lenalee.

"Yes. And as hard as it is to believe, he was touched by an edict from God; not to be an angel of salvation but an angel of destruction. This time, God judged the Noah as unworthy for all of their corruption of the spirit and power he had given them, and he wanted to cleanse them off of the Earth, just as he had done with mankind and the Great Flood. Usually, Noah are born into single child families but the 14th was born into a family that already had a son; an older son. That was Mana. And Mana loved his brother with all of his heart, regardless of what he was. It was then that the 14th realized that he wanted to save mankind from the other Noah and willingly took on the task appointed to him by God because all he knew of humanity was that Mana was counted among them and he loved Mana with all of his being. If only for that, he wanted to foil the Earl's plans."

Lenalee had wept for the 14th when she had heard this. It was something she never thought she would do in her lifetime. But hearing how much he loved his brother and wanted to save humanity for his sake hit too close to home. After all, didn't she do that a little bit with Komui and her comrades? When he saw her tears of sympathy, Allen had reached over and gently wiped them away with his thumb, knowing she understood.

"The first time he tried to fight the Earl, he made a lot of mistakes but he also learned a lot. He knew what his strengths and weaknesses were. He also learned to love and be loved in return. I think it was meant to be that way. And his spirit was reborn in me not only because he knew I was an accommodator but also because he believed that someone born with Innocence in their blood was also appointed by God. He felt that he could succeed against the Earl when two people charged with the same mission could work together. The Earl loved and hated the 14th. As twisted as he was, the Earl always wanted to welcome the newest Noah with open arms because a great number of his family had died so long ago in the war between those who lived for humans and those who thought they were unworthy and should perish. The Earl was delighted to add to his family after thinking for so long they'd never grow in number. But he also hated the 14th for siding with the humans and reminding him of why there were only so few Noah left in the world. I didn't know it at the time but making me turn Mana into an akuma was his ultimate revenge against the 14th. So when he returned, the Earl wanted to start all over. In his iniquitous mind, the Earl thought they were even and could become a real family again."

"How did the 14th get the other Noah to join him?" she asked, sniffling the last of her tears away.

"He only managed to convince a few, though they were integral to the victory. Tyki had a human family of his own whom he adored, even though he wasn't related to them by blood. I didn't know it at the time but I had met them all on a train once. They did seem close. He was always caught between two worlds that way, though he was certainly very loyal to the Earl. But the 14th never ceased in his plea for the specific humans Tyki cared for. He advocated for their survival as hard as he would have for Mana's and soon Tyki could not think about seeing his friends destroyed. Rhode always seemed to have an affinity for the 14th and hung on every word he said but he seemed to think that the thing that convinced Rhode to save humanity was in getting to know me. I can't explain what it was or why. I don't think I ever did anything to make myself stand out but, in the end, she didn't want humanity destroyed if it meant there were people like that out there who were able soften even her cold heart as the eldest of the Noah. And lastly, Wisely. Even though the 14th had killed him during their last war, Wisely understood why and hadn't held a grudge. In his last incarnation, Wisely was born into the body of a homeless man. He saw much cruelty and hardship before he fully materialized. But he also experienced much kindness and mercy in humanity. In the end, what won them over was a very human trait: selfishness…the selfish desire of not wanting to lose what they valued."

"What happened to them afterwards?" Lenalee asked tentatively, unsure of whether it was all right to ask or if it was something she should let alone.

"Honestly, I don't know, Lenalee. When it was finally time to resurface within myself and fight alongside the 14th, it was years after I had arrived. I saw Lavi and Bookman had been recruited somehow but they didn't know I was still there. For all they knew, it was just the 14th using my Innocence. The war lasted months. With such destructive powers and resilience between them, it was hard to get the upper hand and keep it. I was afraid for Lavi and Bookman because they were like thin sheets of paper thrown into a mill. In the end, it was just me, the 14th, Rhode, Tyki and Lavi. I didn't know how to mourn for Bookman and Lavi was close to death himself. But I was no longer Allen and the 14th had gained more strength in the years he had my form to himself. I couldn't say anything to Lavi, I couldn't tell him I was sorry or tell him I missed all of you and wanted to go home."

Lenalee had reached over to hold his hands then, feeling the sorrow of never being able to go home close to her heart but also relieved in knowing they both found their way back to it, respectively.

"He told Lavi not to concern himself with me and sent him back home almost immediately. I was grateful, even if I couldn't say goodbye," said Allen, ruefully.

"But he sent you back, too, Allen-kun. How…why…?" Lenalee felt strange asking that last part because if she could say anything to the 14th now if she had the chance was to thank him for sending Allen back. But she could not understand how it was possible.

"Why?" repeated Allen, as he thought back to the inner dialogue he had had with the 14th after he sent Lavi back. "He said that he wanted me to live because…because Mana would have wanted me to…because Mana loved me as much as he loved him and he would never destroy something so precious to his brother."

"Oh, Allen-kun…I'm so happy for you…" was all she could say before she had embraced him then. She knew that, for most of his life, the doubt that poisoned Allen's heart was in not knowing whether his adoptive father truly loved him for himself or if it was because he knew of the 14th's soul within. The Noah had confirmed for Allen that he was the sole reason Mana lived and loved.

"Then, abruptly, I felt him leave me," continued Allen, as he held onto Lenalee. "I knew I was whole again and my body was mine. But before I was sent back here, I saw the body of Cyril start to move. I had no doubt he was dead since it was my hand that killed him but it may be that the 14th took over his body. Though I can't say for sure, I think they are going to start to recover and rebuild as a family. And then maybe…maybe they'll come back to live among us. After all, they found a reason to save humanity, as if we were the animals in the Ark this time."

Lenalee was in awe of the time and measure it took for all of that to happen. In his second attempt, it had taken over 20 years for the 14th as he planned, plotted, and executed his mission with Allen's help in the end. And because of it, he was able to save what he and Mana cherished. It was all for that one love he was able to experience and love turned the tide of mankind's fate.

"Good morning, Lenalee" chirped Allen, brightly, as he walked up to her bench, breaking her out of her memories.

"Good morning, Allen-kun!" she said, slightly shaken.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes…it's just…I was just thinking again about everything that had happened with you."

"It's a lot to take in, I know," he said as he handed her a cup of hot, steaming tea and sat beside her.

"It is," she replied simply, with a nod, and took a temperature-testing sip of her tea.

"Did you get home okay last night?" he asked, asking much more than the question meant.

"Yes…no one saw me. Thankfully the moon was not full and there were a lot of clouds. But I should tell you, Allen-kun, I am certain my brother knows, though he won't tell a soul."

"I trust him," replied Allen, knowing that his life would indeed be over if the Vatican knew he was still alive but he also knew that Komui would never bring that upon him.

"He was there when I started to remember where I had first met you. I am sure he's deduced who I was supposed to meet at the garden and…"

"And…?"

"And I guess I've been a little too happy lately."

"I don't understand," Allen said.

"Nii-san has noticed. I think I told you a little…I was not…the same these past several years…"

"Ah…" he replied simply, understanding.

"But it's hard to remember how sullen I used to be even though it was just recently. It seems so far away now."

"I wish it never had to be that way for you, Lenalee: For you to never have smiled or laughed for that long...it was my fault, I'm sorry."

"You suffered enough, Allen-kun. You had to be alone all those years, waiting patiently for the right time to fight the Earl, not knowing what the Order or your friends were thinking of you. Even I would say that I wish that never was. But then I think of your sacrifice and what came to be and I wouldn't take it back because we're here like this. I plan on making up for all the smiles I didn't smile and all the laughs I didn't laugh starting now…with you…"

Lenalee placed her hands on either sides of his face and cupped it tenderly, beaming at him with a smile that only genuine joy could produce. Then she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose. When she pulled back, Allen was blushing furiously and looking at her rather winsomely. She laughed freely at his initial boyish embarrassment and enjoyed the warm acceptance and return of affection that shone in his eyes. He took one of her hands from his face in his and brought it up to his lips, closing his eyes and placing his own kiss on the delicate curved fingers that had wrapped around his.

Lenalee sighed, happier than she had ever remembered being.

"Allen-kun, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Of course," he replied softly.

"When you first came to the Order, did you remember that we had met before? How come you didn't say anything?"

Allen chuckled lightly. "Well, if you recall, I was in fear for my life at the time."

Lenalee thought for a second and remembered his first encounter with Kanda. She giggled.

"And after that, as we walked the halls during your tour, you didn't seem to remember me at all. I didn't know what I was getting into and everything was already so overwhelming. So I thought, maybe I would get to know you as we were at that time. But even when I did think of bringing it up later, I remembered you saying how you had lost your memory prior to your parents death and I never wanted to bring anything up that would remind you of something so painful."

"I see…and you kept that ragdoll all of those years…"

"It reminded me of a happy time in my life. When I was with Mana…and when I met a pretty girl who talked with me and wanted to be my friend."

It was Lenalee's turn to blush and she took a sip of her tea to cover it as much as she could.

"The sun is starting to climb," Allen noted, changing the subject for better or worse.

"I should be getting back to headquarters before they notice I'm gone," she said as she set her tea down. "Will I see you tonight, Allen-kun?"

"You will, if you can evade your brother," he said, smiling.

"I'm turning it into an art form. Timcanpy helps keep on the lookout, too," she said.

"Have a good day, Lenalee," he said, finally letting go of the hand he had kissed and had continued to hold for the while.

Allen waited to see Lenalee turn the corner of Hatfield House before he himself walked out and along the streets towards Astley's Amphitheatre and Carnival. He would be training the horses today and he needed to take extra care to make sure he didn't exert all of his strength or else people would wonder how a young man his stature could reign in six large beasts using only his left hand. Though he may never slay or see another akuma again, his Innocence would always remain with him.

As he walked, he couldn't shake the urge that he was being followed. He tried shirking the feeling by taking some side alleys and short cuts but still felt a presence. He went down another darkened, narrow alleyway when he was suddenly jumped from behind and thrown against the wall. He prepared to fight back.

"Allen!"

"Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" was his automatic, belligerent response, as if no time had passed. "Lavi? Kanda?" he managed to eke out when he came to his senses, seeing as how Kanda's sheath had him pinned against the wall by the shoulders.

Kanda lowered his sheath and glowered at him, now at eye level. As much as it was purely out of habit, perhaps 'moyashi' may not ever apply anymore. Lavi came up and clasped Allen by the shoulders, then began shaking him violently, snapping Allen's head back and forth.

"How could you? How long were you gonna keep this from us, man?" Lavi demanded, still shaking him.

Kanda crossed his arms over his chest, Mugen still firmly in his grasp. Still glowering.

Then Lavi suddenly hugged Allen. "You stupid kid…I thought I'd never see you again…" he said, choking on his last words.

Allen breathed and exhaled deeply, patting Lavi on the back. He was hardly a kid anymore but he couldn't blame Lavi for thinking that. After all, it was the last memory he had of Allen.

"Did you follow Lenalee here?" Allen asked.

"No, no one can follow her if she wants to shake you off. She takes off using her boots and I can't even tell what direction she went."

"Then how…?" Allen wondered aloud.

"Komui sent us. He thought if you were alive, you'd be near or around this circus for some reason," replied Kanda.

"What does Komui want?" asked Allen, not sure of where this would lead them all.

"He just wants to know you're all right. Lenalee isn't saying a thing to anyone because she's so paranoid though she's walking around like she's seeing rainbows and puppies all the time," reported Lavi.

"It's disgusting," added Kanda with a sniff.

"Look, no one else is going to know about this, Allen. We're not going to make this a habit. But we had to see you, do you understand? And also, if you need anything, you just have to tell us. There isn't anything Komui won't do to protect you," said Lavi.

"He could start with not sending the whole Order out to see me…" started Allen, wryly, though he couldn't express in words just how wonderful it was to see them…even Kanda.

"Tch," rebuked Kanda. "If the heat is coming, we'll make sure you know."

Allen nodded, thankful.

"Now…we're supposed to be off on our respective missions but, since we're here, why don't you show us around the circus a bit, eh, Allen?" Lavi said as he draped an arm around Allen's shoulders. "Waddya do around here? Can you get us some free stuff?"

"Not with you dressed like that!" shouted Allen, as he pointed to the very obvious Exorcist's garb on both of them. "Come back in layman's clothes next time!"

"Okay, okay, you're right. But just remember, you invited us back," Lavi said, smiling snidely, though his eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

Allen sighed and conceded to that defeat.

As Lavi and Kanda turned to leave, Allen felt more relieved than anything. To see for himself that Lavi and Kanda were all right was more than he could ask for, especially when he could not ever seek them out personally. As he pushed himself off of the wall to go, he noticed Kanda had stopped in his tracks ahead of him. For a moment, he felt unsure of what to say to Kanda after all that had happened with Alma and his last encounter with him that nearly brought the 14th completely into being. But Kanda only turned to look over his shoulder at Allen, nodded once firmly, and then continued on. Allen supposed it was the biggest gesture one could receive from Kanda and he gladly accepted it.

As he headed toward the circus grounds, Allen realized that, at last, his world was slowly coming back together, piece by piece. His friends, who never stopped caring for him, would soon fill up those empty years that he had spent alone in the depths of his mind. And he would keep walking, keep living, as he had promised his father, even if it was outside of the Order. And he would ever start the mornings and end his nights with the first girl he ever met and wanted to know.

**THE END (FOR REALLY REALS)**

* * *

A/N- Okay, I couldn't wrap it up as neatly as I wanted to but I'll leave it at that. Thanks for patiently waiting and reading. In the wake of the disaster in Japan, I know that Hoshino and all of the Japanese will also keep walking and moving forward from this. They are truly admirable in their strength and resilience during this incredibly arduous time for their nation.

A/N 2: OMFG! I just read the spoilers for Chapter 205 and...and...I am so happy! Allen and Lenalee finally got their short moment together and I couldn't have asked for more. Allen, of his own will and motivation, hugs Lenalee tightly and says that he "loves the order...where lenalee and everyone else are..." it bears a slight, very slight, resemblance to chapter 2 of this fic so I couldn't be more ecstatic that things turned out this way because it was something I was hoping for, deep down. Thank you Hoshino! Thank you. I forgive all the craziness that was occurring before this for just those last two pages of Allen and Lenalee! *heart melts*


End file.
